User talk:Cookie 123/Archive2
__TOC__ Topic Archives Archives ---- Archive1 18 November 2007 - 4 December 2007 Archive2 27 March 2008 - 30 March 2008 Current talk Talk 2u herez me as am, lol j/k. You've been here for ahile but i noticed you don't have an extravogent gw Hello, so Hello? How are you? Lost-Blue 21:28, 27 March 2008 (UTC) : Yay :P:P Hello 2 u 2 :P:P --Cookie™ ( | ) 22:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::How's life? Lost-Blue 22:32, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Not bad ty and yours? was at my swimmin training :P teehee --Cookie™ ( | ) 22:59, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::: o cool im fine im just really bored, lol. Lost-Blue 23:50, 27 March 2008 (UTC) I cant get this mission done and its bugging me wots your ingame name? --Cookie™ ( | ) 23:55, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Spirit Spite (sorry for late response) Lost-Blue 00:27, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :: NP and ill add you now :P --Cookie™ ( | ) 00:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::What mission are you doing? (or more likely were) --Shadowcrest 00:50, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::: I was doing it ( failed tho ) it was Seabed on HM lol :D as i need 3 more HM factions mission to complete it =] --Cookie™ ( | ) 00:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm bored. How are you? --Shadowcrest 00:52, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Bored as and annoyed lol :P now trying Eternal Grove Teehee :D --Cookie™ ( | ) 00:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::GL! --Shadowcrest 00:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) *Me Thinks* Im Gunna Need It :D --Cookie™ ( | ) 00:57, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :lol Lost-Blue 05:19, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :: Didnt go to well lol :D o well --Cookie™ ( | ) 11:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Re:User talk:Randomtime If you want to archive, for whatever reason, you could do either: Move the page to another page (say, this page to User talk:Cookie 123/archive 1). Or you could just Copy/Paste all the talk on one page to the other. If you have any further questions, just ask away :) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) : OK Thank You Very Much --Cookie™ ( | ) 14:01, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::By the way, about your signature: Quote from GW:SIGN "You may include a link to your user page, your contributions, and your talkpage for people who want to discuss something with you person-to-person. Beyond that, internal links should be avoided. If you find a particular Guildwiki page useful, put it in your browser bookmarks, favorites list, or on your userpage — not in your signature." RT | Talk 14:45, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :So I cant have Mail? --Cookie™ ( | ) 14:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::No, but you can link it from your userpage/talk page RT | Talk 14:48, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Okay ill change Now :D --Cookie™ ( | ) 14:50, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks RT | Talk 14:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Np =] --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 14:52, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dont forget the space in your name ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::: What im trying to fox now :P --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 14:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: talk should do the trick. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It won't link to the page it is on RT | Talk 14:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Ill Try What you sed Viper :P --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 14:57, 28 March 2008 (UTC) : cant get tlk to work :( --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 15:00, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::If you link to the current page, it will bold out, as RT already stated (albeit a bit shorter). Thats why it aint working. Try show-previewing on a different page. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:01, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::: So how will i fix it? --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 15:02, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not broken. The link does not work, cause you are already on the linked-to page. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::: O i get it now lol silly me :P--Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 15:06, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::There's a space between the first parenthsis and your talk, looks funny :P --Shadowcrest 20:33, 28 March 2008 (UTC) O yeah.... ill fix :P lol xD--Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 20:38, 28 March 2008 (UTC) methinks Mafia Chat You should sign up for mafia games. --Shadowcrest 23:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :How? :P xD --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:07, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I think Jedi's is the next game, since my second and RT's second have started. I don't know whether Warwick has already sent out roles or not... she did, then said she resent them, but I only got one. Idk. So anyway, go here and sign. If you want to play, ofc. --Shadowcrest 23:13, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::: What do you do tho ? :D --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::If you don't know how to play, go here. If you do know how to play, I don't get your question. :P --Shadowcrest 23:21, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: If i sign up to the Mafia what do i have to do ? --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Play the game :P ::::::All the people who signed up will be sent a role. You pick a person to lynch during the day, hope you don't get killed at night (if you're town), pick somebody to kill at night (if you're mafia), and if you are mafia try not to get lynched during the day. --Shadowcrest 23:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I wanna play D: Lost-Blue 23:36, 28 March 2008 (UTC) It sounds Well Fun IMHO :P teehee :P Votes Lost-Blue 4 Lynch :P --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:39, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::(ec)That's why you just signed up for jedi's, no? You might want to ask Warwick if you can still sign up for hers, since idk if it's started yet. Since warwick's doesn't start till mine ends, and Jedi's after warwicks. --Shadowcrest 23:41, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::You would lynch me in the beginning? :[ Lost-Blue 23:45, 28 March 2008 (UTC) : Ner was only playing :D --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :: Shadow how many mafia is there and how can i sign upi into yours? :P --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::3 have finished, 2 are in progress, and 6 are upcoming. Mine has already started, so you're too late to sign up, unfortunately. --Shadowcrest 23:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::This is a very good page to view the order of mafia games. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 23:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Sounds good to me ... awww damn i missed yours :( ...when you haveing another 1? --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: On that page it says that you cheated Shad :O --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:57, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::When am I having another? I dunno, eventually maybe. Need to think of another good storyline before I can do so. --Shadowcrest 23:59, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::And I didn't cheat- people playing my game cheated. (some unknowingly though) --Shadowcrest 00:00, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::hmm, right... Lost-Blue 00:03, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: I C =] just chekcin lol :P ... and kool kool hope you think fast teehee :P --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 00:05, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: lol. Lost-Blue 00:16, 29 March 2008 (UTC) All good if you ask me :P.... How are you then blue? --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 00:23, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :well I was just fine till I sat wrong xD lol .... Lost-Blue 00:37, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :: Lol not kool ... teehee =] .... im just in AB lol xD --Cookie™ ( | ) 00:41, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::: haha the way i sit is comfortable but dangerous xD Lost-Blue 00:48, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol.. sorry blue :P --Shadowcrest 00:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Comfort Is The Key :P lol --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 00:51, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::haha is was some immediate pain and a small bruise xP luckily i don't weigh that much, I feel sorry for obese people xD PAIN! Lost-Blue 00:56, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Phew your one of teh lucky ones then lol xD ... Glad yas okay btw :D teehee --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 00:57, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: hahaha yeah.... lol at you...akward..... anyways i got nomintaed for a 50 spot Eastern (DFW to Galveston) Summer camp by my school, a supposidly prestigous honor and they spell my last name wrong, its not even that hard >< Lost-Blue 00:59, 29 March 2008 (UTC) 50 spot Eastern (DFW to Galveston) hahaha yeah.... lol at you...akward..... anyways i got nomintaed for a 50 spot Eastern (DFW to Galveston) Summer camp by my school, a supposidly prestigous honor and they spell my last name wrong, its not even that hard >< Lost-Blue 00:59, 29 March 2008 (UTC) : Sounds Funky lol :D... ppl spell my last name wrong to and mine is well easy --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 01:03, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :: my last name is the German spelling of a bird or the English spelling with a "c". and Aspenwood is slow today :/ Lost-Blue 01:04, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :: My last name is cooke most ppl 4get my "e" lol xD --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 01:22, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::: lol how is it pronounced? Lost-Blue 01:25, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Cook :D lol xD --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 01:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Heya Sorry to be a pain, but RT missed one when he pointed out a siggy flaw the last time. * Markup such as , , and tags (which produce big, sup, and sub text), are not allowed, as they disrupt the normal spacing between rows of text. -- Sk8 (T/ 22:32, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :That's not a sup tag. The character is actually like that. --Macros 22:34, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::owned. Lost-Blue 22:38, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wow really... that is strange and new to me. Sorry I guess for wasting ppls time then for reading this lol. -- Sk8 (T/ 22:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::: So i dont have to change it ? :S --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:45, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Nope, you're all good. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: Wikid glad i am.. however if i did have to change i would of done :D --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 23:52, 29 March 2008 (UTC) PI If you want to make a new page with an alternate name, just type "#redirect [[]]" and it will automaticly take them there. There's no reason for duplicate pages. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:35, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry i didnt know how to do that :( i do now tho :) thank you :D --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 19:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Cookie 123 learned "Redirect"! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:44, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::: WooHoo :P teehee :P xD --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 19:47, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Lost-Blue uses "Slit Wrist", Critcal Hit! Lost-Blue faints. Lost-Blue 19:49, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::: HuH? --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 20:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: *sigh* nvm Lost-Blue 20:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::RT uses adminball - captures the legendary Lost-Blue RT | Talk 20:02, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::No RT, it would be "RT threw an Admin Ball! Duh, duh. Duh, duh. Duh, duh. Wild Lost-Blue was caught!" 20:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Ner Felix its O No The Wild Lost Blew Was 2 Strong It Avoided The Admin Ball :P xD --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 20:21, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Adminball teleports to target Pukamon and insta-traps :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: ooooo i c """ Sed The Blind Man, To His Deaf Wife """ --Cookie™ (Talk | ) 20:28, 30 March 2008 (UTC)